


【棺材组】占有欲

by KinderLionel



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: 当Cassidy心血来潮的时候，能给Eccarius带来多少惊喜？接s03e07棺材板之后高甜的故事。我的单子里从来没有虐文。溜了溜了。
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Eccarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【棺材组】占有欲

大概就是甜甜滚床单的事实

这里西泠牛排，新坑又来了  
实在想写这对子棺材板cp  
所以就写了，接s03e07甜到吐那段  
以下注意事项↓

#Eccarius/cassidy注意  
#洗白Eccarius请注意  
#daddy kink 提及  
#女装提及（讲真Cass怎样都好香）  
#dirty talk有，各种丧病play我都想玩一遍  
#ooc请注意，爸爸们轻轻打

正文走下↓

众所周知，爱尔兰人很开放——从各个方面来说。Eccarius承认爱尔兰人在大多数方面都跟传统意义的吸血鬼有着天壤之别。但他喜欢这个——这些与众不同的东西才造就了他的Cassidy。  
而Cassidy也总会给他带来些惊喜，各种意义上的，有些是真正的惊喜，让他忍不住想要抱住这个可爱的家伙吻吻他，而另外一些，同样是惊喜，但却让他想要把这个巧舌如簧的家伙随便按在什么地方，咬着他的脖子操得他根本说不出像样的句子，最好是用那双失神的眼睛看着他，嘴里呢呢喃喃着他的名字。  
就比如现在这个情况。

爱尔兰人从不避讳自己的穿着（前提是晒不着太阳)，只要心情好，广告衫，粉红色独角兽T恤，或者一件长的像是吊带裙一样的背心——手边有什么他都会拿来穿在身上。Eccarius本来对这个也是见怪不怪。但这可不代表着，当他打开门看见自己的爱人赤着脚穿着一条脏粉色半裙，拿着小酒瓶偏过头看着自己的时候，他的脑袋不会当机。  
“哦，嘿，我知道我昨晚上可能喝了很多，但我真的有点儿口渴——”Cassidy说着转过身子，耸了耸肩——这个动作使得他身上那件略显宽大的白衬衫从他的肩膀上滑了下来。

那好像是我的衬衫。当意识到这一点时，Eccarius觉得Cassidy，这个把他吃的死死的男人几乎是在挑战他忍耐力的下限。他觉得自己的嘴唇甚至嗓子都有些发干。

“哦对了，”爱尔兰人像是完全没注意到Eccarius逐渐带有侵略性的眼神，“我一直想让自己做一个好床伴的，起码会在起床的时候跟身边人说句早安的那种——或许我现在补上还来得及？”他说着挑了挑眉。  
“那无所谓，Cass。”Eccarius踱步到他的身边，笑吟吟看着自己的爱人，轻抚着他的脸侧，在他的唇角落下了一吻，接着视线下移瞟了一眼，又笑吟吟的吻了他一下。  
“我洗了昨天的衣服——”Cass笑着舔舔嘴唇，又撩了撩裙摆，“鉴于在房间里裸奔这样的事情可能会吓着某个进来的人，我从外面随便拿了一件。看起来还挺合身。”罢了他挑挑眉，仔细打量了这个较他更为年长的吸血鬼，“看起来你对这种事情挺习以为常了，daddy？”  
本来轻轻抚摸Cass脸侧的手忽然停了下来，转而托住了他的后脖颈，一股不容抗拒的力道直接覆盖在他的唇上，温柔又带着占有欲的在他的口腔大肆掠夺。  
另一只手则揽住了Cass精瘦的腰，让他整个人贴在自己的身上，酒精，烟草混合的气息一瞬间充斥着Eccarius的鼻腔。

唇舌缠绵之间Eccarius将Cassidy抵在台球桌边，尽可能的无视了后者惹火般的蹭弄，按着自己的节奏不紧不慢的抚摸着恋人的后腰，手指微微探入裙腰，在触到一根弹性布料的刹那僵直了身体——接着他注意到自己恋人的嘴角抑制不住的扬起。  
“所以说这也是随便拿的吗？”Eccarius说着，勾起那根弹性布料后松开手，听到弹力棉打在肉体上“啪”的声音和Cass不算响的吸气声时满意的笑了起来，引着年轻的吸血鬼坐在台球桌上，亲吻着他下巴上的胡茬和更下方的软肉，一只手扯拽着内裤边，如果弹力绳能被称作内裤边的话，另一只手则从裙底探进，在大腿内侧轻轻打着圈。  
“算是吧，我本来的计划是蕾丝的。”Cass撇撇嘴，解开了Eccarius的发带，手指插进长而浓密的黑色卷发间轻轻拽着。话语间轻轻的呼噜声让Eccarius一瞬间想到了猫咪。  
他更想折腾折腾这个惹火的混蛋了。

亲吻缠绵间Eccarius将人按倒在台球桌上，码好的球瞬间四散开来。  
“纯色四号进洞，好消息是你得了一分。”Cass趁着换气间隙还不忘贫嘴，但更让年长吸血鬼胯下一硬的是搭在自己腰侧还不时蹭蹭的腿。  
“Cass——耐心点儿，”Eccarius咽咽口水，“我不想伤害你，但这不代表明天你能按时起床，或者，你知道的，局部疼痛。”  
“得了吧，别说你没有爽到。”Cass白了他一眼，“你真的要让我张着腿带着扩张好的屁股躺在这和一堆台球一起听你说什么狗屁性爱警告吗？”  
“shit。”

因为扩张足够充分，所以当插入的时候并没有多少不适，温热柔软的肠肉将硬挺柱体包裹的感觉让两人都不约而同的长叹了口气。  
“花色六号进洞，这分算我的。”Cass此时还不忘贫嘴，便被年长吸血鬼坏心眼似得蹭了蹭前列腺点逼出了一声变了调的呻吟。但年轻的吸血鬼似乎还想再添一把火，他以一种极色情的方式舔舔自己的嘴唇，动动屁股将爱人吞得更深：“harder daddy——”

猛烈的抽弄让Cassidy几乎稳不住自己的身子，他不得不抬手抓住台球桌边，试图让自己这一把百十年的骨头少经受点折腾。但阴茎一次次重重碾过前列腺点带来的强烈快感爽的他除了扬起脖子重重呻吟之外就是断断续续的吐出一些意义不明的脏话。高昂着的阴茎随着身体的晃动有一下没一下的蹭着堆在腹部的裙子的纱质面料，因为得不到抚摸而委屈巴巴的渗着前列腺液。Cass的全身因为激烈的情事泛红，细密汗珠使胸前和双臂的纹身也变得更加醒目——Eccarius于是俯下身，虔诚的亲吻舔舐着他胸前的纹身，下身仍旧不断的重重顶弄着穴道。  
接着，Eccarius忽然将恋人从台球桌上抱了起来，体位的变换让Cass下意识搂紧了恋人——重力原因让阴茎顶的更深，无人开拓过的领地被侵犯的感觉让Cassidy一声闷哼，肠道猛的收缩。高热的极致触感让Eccarius几乎失去理智。  
“Mon coeur。”待稳住自己，Eccarius拍了拍Cass的屁股，一边亲吻着他的耳垂一边像房间内走去。  
“Jesus——”每走一步Cass都能感觉到体内的柱体开始朝更深的地方顶，“ God damn Jesus Christ——”他扬起脖子喘着气，脚趾因为快感蜷曲着，阴茎因为上下起伏摩擦着Eccarius的双排扣马甲。  
有一刹那，他隐约感觉到身体里似乎被打开了什么开关——一阵酥麻从尾椎一直冲上头顶——直到后背触上棺材内柔软的丝绒，他才意识到自己经历了一次多夸张的高潮。接着他的视线锁定在了Eccarius的双排扣马甲上。  
黑色的扣子淅淅沥沥溅上了不少白色浊液，更不用说剪裁精致的马甲有多狼狈了。  
“事后可别让我洗衣服。”Cass点了点马甲扣子，将手伸过头顶把住棺材边缘，一副事不关己的样子。  
“当然，亲爱的。”Eccarius顺势褪下了马甲放在一边桌子上，吻吻他的额头，胯下稍稍动了动示意自己还在里面，在看到Cass变了脸色之后满意的笑笑，开始缓慢的碾磨着前列腺点。他知道这能给Cassidy成倍的快感，爽到几乎失语的快感，这是一般人没办法满足他的。  
这样的想法让Eccarius的占有欲大大的满足，他又一次重重的碾过恋人敏感的腺点，看着年轻吸血鬼弓起身子抓紧了棺材边缘，眼睛因为快感而蓄着泪水，听着他发出变了调的，带着哭腔却毫不收敛的呻吟，抚摸着他布满细密汗珠变得粉红的身体——他一口咬住了爱人的脖颈，猛的抽插几下，在感受到爱人的身体因为前列腺高潮而抽搐颤抖时细数释放，接着伏在恋人身边，轻轻喘着气跟意识不清的Cassidy交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。  
然后他吻了吻自己在Cass颈侧留下的青紫咬痕——这个印记可能需要几天才能自然恢复。

而那条裙子？  
天知道在两个吸血鬼打炮的时候，可怜的裙子都遭受了什么，当然，也没人想知道。

而至于Cassidy，除了脖子上的咬痕，身上乱七八糟的吻痕和指印之外，他本人倒是很神清气爽——这其中有一部分还得归功于Eccarius事后细致入微的清洁。当然，唯一令年轻吸血鬼好奇的是，他的衣柜里，至少是之前放他自己衣服的柜子里，莫名其妙多了几件属于Eccarius的衣服。他不明白怎么回事，但他穿的心安理得。

—fin—

后记①  
Cassidy完全没有打算隐藏自己身上的痕迹，而成员们也都没说什么。除了罗森太太。  
“多好的一对小夫妻啊。”  
罗森太太如是说。

后记②  
丽萨找不到自己上次换下来的裙子了。她特意问了罗森太太，但后者也完全没有印象。  
“我把它挂在洗衣房了啊。说不定是你拿走了呢？”罗森太太眨眨眼睛。  
但丽萨敢发誓她甚至没有碰过那条裙子。

后记③  
Eccarius从Cassidy的裤兜里掏出一张皱皱巴巴的纸。上面拿潦草的花体字写着：  
“daddy insane and dressed”  
后面打了个勾。  
纸的另一面：  
“next time try to use some sweetie things”  
Eccarius的嘴角和太阳肩并肩。

_real fin_


End file.
